Pamela Halliwell Trudeau
Pamela Grace Halliwell Trudeau is Andy and Prue's 2nd child and only daughter.. She is 2 months older than her cousin Rachel. She the voice of reason. Early Life in Dark Future Pamela was born August 14, 2004 to Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell Trudeau. She is very close to her older brother Patricia. Her brother Philip and her did not get along. Melinda thought Pamela was just a baby. She was close to her cousins Dortothy and Rachel. She try help her cousins Rachel and Dorothy when Leo was to busy for them. She try help them when Piper die. She love to see Darryl her god father. Her life change when the charmed ones die. Trying to save Philip and Melinda Still greving over her boyfriend's death Pam was ready to stop Philip and Melinda, Peter ask her to be in charge while he and Rachel go to the past to save Philip and Melinda after her and Rachel watch Peter die. Her older brother Patricia told her to "go with Rachel, Pam save Philip and Melinda". Trish told Rachel she was going with her because Phil kill Peter and David. Trish wore the locket her dead boyfriend David gave her. Revelation of her True Identilty Trish was upset and in the back of her mind she knew she had to tell Andy, Piper, Leo, Paige and Prue who she really was. After she and Rachel little trp back to 2050. Andy was really mad at her with the lies. Prue made Patricia to stop lying. Paige and Piper ask her why she did it. She didn't tell them. after of the stuff with grams boots and paige trip to 1967, Prue learn she was Pregnant with Patricia she went to see Pam who was helping Patricia with homework, Prue and Andy apologize to Pam and told her and Peter she was Pregnant. She thouht Andy and Prue was going to kick her out after the fall out with Rachel. She told them who Rachel was. Birth Prue went in to labor while Pam was help stop her spider demon cousin Rachel. Andy rush Prue to the She was born at San Francisco Memorial and hours later Prue got a vitst by Pam who told her her full name. Pamela Grace Halliwell Trudeau. After baby Pamela was born Andy ask if Pam was leaving now that she was born. Pam told her father that if he and mom don't mind she was sticking around and contiue saving Philp and Melinda. Rachel saw her cousin baby self after the talk with Leo. Death and her new life Pam and Rachel's gets more jumpy towards the date of Rachel's birth even though, unknown to everyone, Melinda and Philip is still evil in the future and the Elder Gideon is inadvertently the one responsible for it. Gideon convinces them that the demons in charge of the reality game, Witch Wars, are the ones who turn Melinda and Philip evil and they are vanquished. The sisters and Leo with Andy watching then devise two possible ways to get Trish and Rachel home: a potion or a Power of Three spell written by Prue and Paige that was "tweaked" by Gideon. Leo, Rachel, Andy and Pam attempt to use the potion but it doesn't work. Unknown to them, Gideon has his invisibility cloak on and stops the potions from hitting the Triquetra portal. Piper, Paige, Prue and Peter and Philip Melinda and baby Pamela gather in Magic School to send Rachel and Pam off with the spell each saying their goodbyes. Prue, Particia and Philip and Patty said thier goodbyes. Paige told Pam to look after Rachel, Pam said she will. Piper and Paige and Prue said the spell and Rachel and Pam, along with Leo and Andy who goes along for protection, step into the portal. However, the portal they step through leads them to an alternate world, an evil world, instead of transporting them to the future. When they stepped in, evil versions of Andy,Pam, Leo and Rachel step back out, attacking Prue, Piper, Peter, and Paige. Prue and Paige go to find their Andy, Pam, Leo and Rachel in the alternate world where they make a mistake, thus shifting the balance of good and evil. While in the evil world, they discover that Gideon is actually the one who turns Melinda and Philip evil by traumatizing them in his quest to murder them because of his knowledge of the dark future. When the girls finally return with Andy, Trish, Leo and Rachel, their world is ultimately too good. Trish and Rachel stays with Philip and Melinda while Leo and Andy tries to get the girls back on their side. While Leo and Andy is gone, Gideon makes a move on Philip and Melinda. Trish tries to protect Philip and Melinda from Gideon using telekinesis but Gideon calls an athame to his hand and cloaks himself from sight. Rachel makes a dash for Philip and Melinda and is stabbed in the gut by the weapon and Trish got kill after. Andy and Leo, who has been distracted by Barbas at the hospital, hears Pam and Rachel 's cry for help and orbs to them immediately.They finds Rachel bleeding on the floor and Trish by the book of shadow bleeding on the rug Gideon holding Philip and Melinda . Gideon orbs away, telling Andy and Leo it's really for the best, and leaves them to help Pam and Rachel. Leo can't heal Patty and Rachel' wounds due to Gideon's magic and Leo and Andy is forced to watch Trish vanishes and Rachel on the bed while he attempts to get the sisters' help once more. He manages to break the spell on them and Paige orbs home to watch Trish and Rachel'. Andy went to the hospital Prue to tell her that Trish was dead. Prue was holding baby Trish when he told her. Darryl says Leo completes Trish and Rachel' mission and kills Gideon. This resulting in the rescue of Philip and Melinda before the trauma can drive theminsane and turn them evil. This, in turn, changes the future and keeps Philip and Melinda good. It also results in Peter and Dorothy, Hunter and Josh not dying, and The Charmed Ones still being alive in Trish and Rachel's future. Childhood Philip hated Pam when she frist came home after being born. She lived a normal childhood and a normal relatonship with her brothers and all her cousins. She stared showing her powers at 4 months old. She is very close to her older sister Patricia. Powers *''Basic Powers'' *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *Active Powers *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. She channel her telekinesis though her hands just like her mother. *Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Pam gained this power when she was 16. *Telepathy: Pam is able to move into others minds and hear there thoughts. Pam gained this power when she was 18. Gallery 417101 157979910987537 1771813838 n.jpg ImagesCACRN32V.jpg older Patricia.png ImagesCARO8MRJ.jpg Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:2nd Generation Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Charmedrewrite